customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 14
last time nobody could match those 6 kanzenseiha achievers now its the 14th tournament and now we are 2 editions away from tying with En-Sasuke with the second most editions for a custom sasuke Stage 1 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 dancing stones [ 1 of them is spring loaded ] 2 windmill cross 3 balance bridge 4 barrel roll 5 angle run 6 hop rocket 7 hill climb [ really called the vertical limit but here is already an obstacle called the vertical limit and there is already an obstacle called the hill climb but its a variant of the obstacle. the only difference is that it increases in steepness and and it has ropes on the top ] 8 slippery slide 9 escape ladder Competitors 1 Perry Oosterlee CLEAR 40.2 seconds left 2 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 38.6 seconds left 3 Asrul Sani 1. dancing stones. he lost his balance on the spring loaded stone then fell down onto the stones and then fell into the water 4 Yuji Suzuki 1. dancing stones. fell backwards on the spring loaded stone 5 Brian Orosco 8. slippery slide 6 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 8. slippery slide 7 Junpei Morita 4. barrel roll 8 Bunpei Shiratori 2 windmill cross. lost balance and slipped off 9 Eiichi Miura 3 balance bridge 10 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 44.8 seconds left. 1st woman to complete Stage 1 since Kacy Catanzaro completed Stage 1 in Ninja Warrior 11 11 Mohammad Luky 4. barrel roll 12 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 8. slippery slide 13 Travis Allen Schroeder 3. balance bridge 14 Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. dancing stones 15 Akira Omori 1. dancing stones 16 Lee En-Chih 6. hop rocket 17 Drew Dreschel 7. hill climb. timed out. took too long on the barrel roll 18 Shunsuke Nagasaki 8. slippery slide. went onto the mat but fell backwards into the water 19 Max Levi Siletty 2. windmill cross 20 Takamasa Nagasaki 3. balance bridge 21 Makoto Nagano 4. barrel roll 22 Yosuke Kaneko 7. hill climb. timed out 23 Shinji Kobayashi 5. angle run. slid down into the water after running 24 Teruhide Takahashi 7. hill climb. timed out 25 Daisuke Nakata CLEAR 46.3 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 26 Kiyomi Inoue 1. dancing stones 27 Yan Yang 1. dancing stones 28 Minoru Kuramochi 1. dancing stones 29 Daisuke Miyazaki 8. slippery slide 30 Gosuke Yokoyama 7. hill climb. went out of bounds 31 Kota Honma 2. windmill cross 32 Jun Sato 4. barrel roll 33 Toby Segar 4. barrel roll 34 Dion Trigg 9. escape ladder. timed out. took too long on the hill climb 35 David Campbell 4. barrel roll. barrel crushed him as well as him losing balance and fallng into the water 35 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 35 seconds 1 Super Jump 2 Triple Hurdle 3 Spinning log 4 Floating Bridge Competitors 1 Perry Oosterlee CLEAR 16.3 seconds left 2 Toshihiro Takeda 1. super jump. faceplanted himself and fell into the water 10 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 21.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 25 Daisuke Nakata 1. super jump. looked uncomfortable on the obstacle and fell into the water 4 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 90 seconds 1 Double Super Vault [ really called super vault but there is already an obstacle called that and there is 2 of them anyway ] 2 Domino Hill [ 40 dominoes 10 blue 10 green 10 yellow 10 red ] 3 Pendulum Bridge Competitors 1 Perry Oosterlee 2. domino hill. failed at 38th domino. red zone 10 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 9.3 seconds left 2 attempts 1 clear Final Stage/Stage 4 Tower Height: 15m Obstacles 35 seconds 1 Ladder Climb 10m 2 Escape Pole 5m Competitor 10 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 7.9 seconds left. 2nd woman to achieve kanzenseiha in Ninja Warrior history 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Sayaka Asami. 2nd woman to get Best Performance Category:Ninja Warrior